


The Curse

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/619713">Dark Dreams</a>. The one and only time I let my Mary Sue character, Sedi Jarelle, have fun with Bashir. The rest of the time, she's just a background nurse. This time, she and Julian have turned into vampires and are protecting their territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

Julian's eyes narrowed. The minute the doors closed, he was on his feet. He felt weak; he needed, he _craved_...he went to the medicine cabinet, knowing it would be there.

"Computer, security access theta-Subatoi-delta-five," he whispered. The doors opened and he pushed bottles aside impatiently, his fingers finally closing around a container of blood. He clutched it to his chest, his eyes glowing a richer red in anticipation.

"Dr. Bashir, what are you doing out of bed?" Bashir's other Bajoran nurse, Dahi Lavin, asked behind him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned, placing his hand on Julian's shoulder.

Julian growled low, startling Dahi. "Doctor Bashhh-" he wheezed as Julian spun around, his fist lashing out and connecting with Dahi's chest. He went flying into the cabinet, shattering bottles and the glass doors. He slumped to the floor, groaning as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Julian stood over his limp body, not caring if he killed him or not. He tipped the container and drank greedily. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, the empty container slipping out of his hand. He grimaced; clutching his stomach, he dropped to his knees, doubled over in pain. When the sick feeling passed, he found a Med kit and filled it with plasma and the container of Sheli blood, taking care not to spill it. He closed the kit, then glanced down at the Infirmary gown he still wore. Swearing softly, he looked around for some clothes. His gaze fell to Dahi, sizing him up. An evil smile curved his mouth as he bent down.

Moments later, Julian walked out of the Infirmary in Dahi's clothes, Med kit swinging from his shoulder. He strode along the Promenade with a determined gait. He burst into the security office and picked the guard up by his uniform.

"I'd like to see my patient," Julian growled at the man, his eyes burning into his.

Lieutenant James Connelly stared back, mesmerized. He reached down and touched the door open with a fingertip. Julian flung him back into his chair in disgust. "Thank you," he hissed, and walked into the holding cell.

"Jarelle? Jarelle, can you hear me?" he asked softly as he sat down beside her.

She stirred slightly, then opened her eyes. They widened when she recognized him. Her arms came up around him, gripping him in a fierce hug. "I was afraid you wouldn't come. I didn't think you cared about me," she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course I care," he chided softly, smoothing her hair, "I just couldn't risk both of us getting caught." He pulled out of her embrace and retrieved a container from the Med kit. "Here, this will make you feel better," he smiled at her, delighting in the way her eyes glowed softly. "Careful," he warned as she began drinking. She finished half before handing it back to him, laying back down and curling up. He stroked her hair, comforting her. "The feeling will pass. Just give it a minute to work itself into your system," he assured her. She remained in that position for a few minutes, moaning softly, then her eyes snapped open. She clasped his hand, her eyes wide with wonder. He smiled at her, knowing what she felt. He glanced to the door, announcing, "I'm getting you out of here." He helped her to her feet, steadying her. Hand in hand they walked through the open door and out of the security office.

"They can't trace our metabolism, so it should be safe for you to remain hidden on the station. I've arranged passage for us on a Bajoran transport, set to leave tomorrow morning. You can stay in my room until then," he added, noting how her eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"I can?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "Then who will protect you from me?" she asked coyly. He shot her a sideways glance, drawling, "No one, I hope." They reached his quarters and locked the door.

***

The next day, Jadzia was taking her morning stroll along the Promenade, lost in thought. She looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Lieutenant Dax! Lieutenant Dax, I'm so glad I found you," Quark said as he guided her into the bar. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Sit down. I'd like you to try something," he added as he sat her down at the bar and walked behind it, getting a short blue bottle. "This is T'Klar," he explained as he poured the clear liquid into a decorative glass, "an ancient Klingon drink. Very rare. Drink it slowly," he said as he held up the glass, the light making the liquid sparkle.

"It looks good," she said with a slight smile. Quark poured himself a glass and they tinked glasses. She took a tentative sip, then put the glass down. "It tastes good, too. But don't you think I _know_ about T'klar, Quark?" She gave him an 'I'm older than I look' look.

He choked on the drink. "What?" he spluttered.

She tilted her head to the side. "T'Klar makes the drinkee irresistable to others. Drinking this would make other people _very_ responsive to both of us. Didn't you know?" she asked, an innocent look on her face belied by the twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, no. Irresistable, did you say?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Yes. But I'm afraid I didn't have enough to effect me. I'll see you around, Quark," she said, and turned to leave.

She saw Benjamin and Kira at a table and moved to join them. Before she got there, Kira stood up and stormed out, her features set in anger. Benjamin was shaking his head when he spotted Jadzia.

"Dax, join me, please," he said, indicating Kira's abandoned chair.

She sat down, noticing his drawn expression. He looked exhausted. "Benjamin, what's wrong?" she asked.

He rubbed his temples. "I just got a report that the Infirmary was broken into last night. The night nurse, Dahi Lavin was seriously hurt, and Major Kira is upset."

Jadzia's eyes widened. "Dahi was hurt? No wonder Kira is upset. She talks about him constantly; about the time they spent together in the underground." She shook her head sadly. "Do we know who did this? And why?"

"Not yet. Odo should be investigating the scene now. Care to go with me?" he asked, getting up.

She nodded and they made their way across the Promenade.

***

"Mmmm," Jarelle purred, snuggling into Julian's shoulder. "That was the best wake up call I've ever had," she whispered into his ear.

Julian was breathing heavily beside her on the bed, blood mingling with the sweat glistening on his smooth chest. "That was the Y'nisa, the bonding ceremony. We are now bonded to one another. You will protect me, and I will protect you. Always," he whispered, nuzzling her neck where his teeth marks were clearly visible.

"Always," she whispered back, lowering her head to lick the streaks of blood from his chest. He growled low, sending shivers down her back.

"Julian?" she said as she moved her body across his.

He moaned as she began purring at his neck. "Yes?" he gasped as she nipped at his throat.

"When will I be able to do what you did in the security office?" she asked softly, purring in his ear.

He growled sensually and pulled her closer. "It just comes with time," he said as he nuzzled his way around her neck to her ear.

"But when? I want to know everything you do," she said, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he began sucking on her earlobe.

"Soon. With our bonding, comes sharing," he answered softly, growling in her ear. "You will know everything I know, very soon..." his voice faded as she began purring along his neck, nibbling at his shoulder.

She shuddered as she felt him growl deeper, matching his call.

***

Julian's nurse, Annastacian, was working on Dahi Lavin when Benjamin and Jadzia walked into the Infirmary. "Odo?" Benjamin called softly.

"Commander, Lieutenant, over here. Watch your step." Benjamin and Jadzia saw Odo through the doorway. Broken glass twinkled and crunched under their feet as they made their way over to him.

Odo was inspecting the cabinet. The doors were smashed in and bottles lay broken; the medicine leaking onto the floor. "An assistant is checking to see what exactly is missing. Only medical staff fingerprints showed up on scans. Whoever did this was very clever," Odo grudgingly admitted.

"Constable, do you suspect anyone on the medical staff?" Benjamin asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought that someone would have stolen medical supplies.

"Not yet. But I'll check everyone's whereabouts soon enough. I'm curious to know how they bypassed the security codes Bashir placed," Odo mused. "The alarm didn't go off."

Giving the Infirmary a quick glance, Jadzia asked, "Where is he? Maybe he could tell us who else knew the codes."

"I haven't seen him." Odo nodded toward the other room. "You might ask his nurse out there. She's working on Dahi." Odo shook his head, adding, "It doesn't look good."

Benjamin made a move to go, but Jadzia stopped him. "Benjamin, let me go. You stay with Odo in case something new turns up," she said, noticing how much older her friend seemed to look.

He smiled gratefully at her. "Ok, Dax. You tell Bashir to get his butt in here, or else."

She grinned at him and went to the outer room, her smile vanishing as she went up to Annastacian. She was still working on Dahi. "Anna, have you seen Doctor Bashir?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"No, I haven't seen him. He checked out last night at 2135," she answered as she concentrated her energy on her patient.

Jadzia blinked in surprise. "He checked out? Computer, location of Doctor Bashir," she instructed the computer.

It seemed to sigh as it informed her, "Doctor Bashir is in his quarters."

Jadzia tapped her commbadge. "Dax to Bashir." She waited a minute, then signaled again. "Dax to Bashir," she said more urgently. When he still didn't respond, she turned to the nurse. "Anna, did you call Julian to the Infirmary?"

"Yes, I called him the minute I heard about Dahi, but he hasn't responded yet. I really need him here," she added, casting a worried look to Dahi, his lifesigns dangerously low.

"I'll get him," Jadzia promised, her voice hard. She left the Infirmary and was in front of Julian's door within minutes. She rang the chime, but he didn't answer. She started to panic, remembering what had happened last time he didn't answer the door. She chimed again, saying, "Julian, it's Jadzia. Open the door," loudly.

"Just a minute," she heard from inside, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jarelle's eyes narrowed. "What does _she_ want with you?" she hissed.

Julian smiled at her. "I have no idea. And I could care less. Give me a minute to get rid of her," he said as he searched for a robe.

"What if they've discovered I'm missing?" she whispered.

Julian answered her as he rifled through his closet. "If they had, they wouldn't have sent Jadzia to my quarters. More likely, they've discovered I left the Infirmary, and they've discovered Dahi," he added devishly. His fingers brushed his robe and he slipped it on, pulling the collar high over his neck to hide the marks. He tousled his hair for good measure and went to unlock the door.

"Yes, what is it, Jadzia?" he asked, yawning tiredly.

She smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but one of your nurses has been hurt, and you're needed in the Infirmary. You didn't answer your commbadge," she reproached him.

He turned his head, glancing around his quarters. "I'm sorry, I guess I shut it off. I needed to rest undisturbed. I'll get dressed. Wait here," he instructed her and shut the door. Muttering to himself, he found a uniform and pulled it on.

"You have to leave now? With _her_?" Jarelle asked, her eyes flashing red indignantly.

He paused getting dressed, walking over to her to caress her face. "Yes, I have to leave. But I'll be back as soon as I can. You have nothing to fear from Jadzia. She means nothing to me. _We_ are bonded. Forever," he promised, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck.

She grasped his hand. "Forever," she whispered as she kissed his palm.

He nuzzled her neck once more before going to meet Jadzia.

"What's happened?" he asked as he and Jadzia walked toward the Infirmary.

"There was a break-in last night in the Infirmary. I'm afraid some supplies might have been stolen, and they smashed the medicine cabinet pretty good. Dahi was hurt pretty badly, too," she added, catching a glimpse of his expression.

"They hurt Dahi?" he whispered, a catch in his voice.

"Yes. Annastacian is working on him, but she says she needs your help," she was saying as they entered the Infirmary.

"Anna, what's the problem?" he asked as he checked the lifesigns and started checking the wounds.

"Multiple contusions and lacerations, a concussion, and several broken ribs have punctured his lung. Also, indications of shards of glass in his lung; he's bleeding internally." She moved to get the surgical instruments.

"Damn, traumatic pneumothorax in the left lung," he said to himself. "I'll need the cortical stimulators and a sterile field," he ordered.

Jadzia took that as a sign she should leave, and went to find Benjamin and Odo. She found them sitting at a console with one of Julian's assistants, Vicki, their faces grim.

"There are several containers of plasma missing. Why would someone want to steal blood?" Vicki asked, bewildered.

Odo quickly asked, "Are you sure nothing else was taken? Only blood?"

Vicki tapped the console once more, then leaned closer. "Sorry, Constable. Just plasma. Including the blood taken from the Sheli freighter."

She looked up to see the three of them staring at her. "What did I say?" she asked, wondering at their strange expressions.

"Did you say the Sheli blood is missing?" Benjamin asked, a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes. Dr. Bashir put it in there, but it's gone now." She looked from one officer to the other, trying to read their expressions. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Benjamin snapped himself out of his thoughts. "No, Vicki. Nothing is wrong. Thank you for your help. Dax, Constable, can I see you in the other room?" he asked as he walked to the doorway.

He stopped just short of the entrance. Odo and Jadzia came up close to him, so as not to be overheard. "Why would anyone steal blood? The _Sheli_ blood?" He turned to Jadzia. "Dax, are you sure Bashir and Sedi were cured?" he asked.

She shrugged. "They're blood came up clean; no trace of the virus was present. I suppose it could have just been dormant, but that's pretty unlikely."

Odo interrupted. "What if neither of them was the vampire?" He cut off Jadzia before she could speak. "I know, I saw Sedi change, and you saw Bashir, but what if they weren't the only ones affected?"

Jadzia's eyes widened, so did Benjamin's. "Then we would have a serious problem on our hands. Odo, check to see who had contact or access to the Sheli blood. Dax, I'd like you to help him. This is revealed to no one else besides Major Kira and O'Brien, understand?" Benjamin ordered, satisfied with two sharp nods.

"Now we'll just wait to see how Bashir does with Dahi. And hope he isn't too late."

***

Julian sighed and wiped his forehead. He had been working for over 2 hours on Dahi and he was exhausted. Dahi made it through the operation, but his condition was still serious. He knew Benjamin was waiting for an update, and went to clean himself up a bit. As he walked into his office, a flashback hit him: Jadzia was kneeling in front of him, her breath warm on his face. He shook his head and went to the small bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He ran his hands down the front of his uniform, where Dahi's blood was drying in huge splotches. He closed his eyes, unaware of the smile teasing his mouth.

"Doctor Bashir?" a voice called, snapping him out of his reverie. He came out of the bathroom to find Benjamin waiting for him. "How is Dahi?" he asked as Julian sat down, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

He sighed. "Not too good. He's stabilized for now, but he's still in serious condition. His lungs have collapsed, he had internal lacerations, a concussion..." Julian let his voice trail off. "I'm doing my best, but I'm not sure if he'll make it," he whispered, looking down at the desktop.

Benjamin read this as despair in the young doctor. "I know you're doing everything you can, Julian. No one blames you. You're trying to save him." He hated to bring this up, but he had to ask, "Do you know how this happened? Who could have done this?"

Julian's head snapped up. "I think it's pretty obvious. Someone threw him into the medical supply cabinet," he said sarcastically. His tone softened as he continued, "But as for who...they would have to be strong, at least as strong as Dahi, to do that kind of damage." He shook his head. "I don't think this was a normal break-in. Someone was out to hurt Dahi, but I don't know anyone who hated him."

"Just the Cardassians." Kira was standing in the doorway to Julian's office, her fists clenched. "He was a resistance leader. The only people who hated him were the Cardassians. You know a delegation just came back from the Gamma Quadrant," she reminded Benjamin pointedly.

He shook his head. "Then why did they steal blood? Especially the Sheli blood? Unless..." he broke off, his eyes reflecting the worry he felt, "they wanted to use the power that came from the Sheli blood. It seemed to make DoctorBashir," he turned to look at him, "stronger. It gave him extraordinary abilities. If the Cardassians had that power, they could use it to their own advantage." He paused, then glanced to Kira. "Major, detain the delegation for questioning. I want to know where they were."

She seemed pleased as she said, "Yes, sir." She turned on her heel and left Benjamin and Julian alone again.

Benjamin regarded the younger man's distracted face. "Doctor? Julian?" he prodded until he looked up.

"Yes?" he almost snapped, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up recent memories. I know this has to be hard..," Benjamin tried to apologize.

Julian cut him off. "Commander, with all due respect, I'd rather not talk about it. It's too painful." He stood up. "I'd like to go back to my quarters to rest, if you don't mind. I'm not exactly fully functional," he said with a ghost of a smile.

Benjamin could see the dark circles under his eyes, his pale complexion, and relented. "It's fine by me, but make sure to have someone monitor Dahi. I want to be informed the minute he regains consciousness. He may remember who did this," he ordered, noting Julian's slight nod. His face softened. "Get some rest. You look beat," he said as he got up and walked with Julian to the outer room.

***

"Hi honey. How was your day? I've been waiting for you," Jarelle sing-songed as Julian entered his quarters and relocked the door. He turned to see her lounging on the couch, sucking on a slice of raw meat. Blood was dribbling down her chin, marking a trail down her neck to the pool on her abdomen. She picked up another slice, letting the blood trickle down her chin, licking her lips sensually. Julian's mouth watered at the sight, not sure if it was Jarelle or the blood that set his heart pounding. He closed the distance between them in three strides, dropped to his knees and covered her mouth with his.

She laughed softly as he began kissing the blood from her lips and chin. Her laughter faded to a groan as he sucked gently on her neck. He moved along her sternum, tracing the trails of blood with his tongue until he reached her abdomen. They both sighed as he began lapping at it, his rough tongue tickling her skin. She shivered and tried to move, but he held her down until he had licked every trace of blood from her body.

He rested his head on her stomach, panting heavily. He closed his eyes and felt the blood flow through him, the sensations touching every nerve ending. He lifted his head and slid his body on top of hers. He saw the glazed look in her eyes, knowing she was experiencing the same feelings he was. He bent his head toward her, touching his lips to hers. He coaxed her mouth open and lost himself in the taste of her. Her tongue darted to meet his, teasing it playfully. He moaned lightly, his arms tightening around her.

She started tugging at his uniform impatiently, wanting to feel his skin against hers. She ripped the front of his jumpsuit, enabling her hands to snake under his shirt. He rumbled low in his throat and pulled back, working his way out of the jumpsuit and yanking the purple turtleneck over his head. She smiled up at him, her eyes burning brightly. "I guess this means you had a good day," she determined.

His answer was a deep growl, his eyes matching hers in intensity. He lowered his body to hers, nipping lightly at her neck. _A very good day_.

"By the Prophets...," she gasped as she felt him in her mind. _Julian, how is this possible_? she thought to him.

He continued nuzzling her neck as he explained. _It is part of the bonding. When it is complete, we will share our thoughts. Thoughts, feelings, emotions, oohh..._ he moaned as she sent a wave of pleasure at him.

_You felt that_? she asked, surprised, her eyes studying his face.

_Oh, yes_ , he replied, breathing heavily, his eyes glowing bright red in the semi-light.

A deep rumble from his throat and his thoughts fired Jarelle's blood. _This is going to be fun_ , she thought with a wicked smile, her eyes glittering. She ran her hands up his back, feeling the muscles twitch with anticipation. She smirked and hooked her legs around his, trying to pull him closer.

_You don't know the half of it_ , he teased. His hands made their way down her back to her backside, caressing her curves. He held her firmly as he entered her slowly, stopping halfway. She groaned in frustration and barely registered him 'thinking' to her. Her head spun with sensation; she could feel him in her thoughts, his desire mingling with hers.

_I learned this trick from an Ishtarian woman_ , he whispered to her, and began thrusting quickly, entering her halfway and almost withdrawing. She bit his shoulder, sending him her jumbled thoughts: frustration, arousal, wonderment, pleasure. He continued on that way, gradually slowing his thrusts and penetrating her deeper. She writhed beneath him and dug her nails into his arms, her thoughts almost overwhelming him.

His thrusts slowed until he was almost stopped, entering her so slowly he felt her moan deep within him. He finally had to stop, his control near the breaking point. She bucked her hips, wanting him to continue, but he just shook his head, sweat dripping off his face. She growled, her nails raking down his back to his backside, gripping him firmly. He gasped as she began teasing him, one hand snaking around to fondle him, the other pushing him deeper into her. He gulped air, sending, _wait_ , to her. She grunted and pushed him harder. He growled, his eyes flashing. His control strengthened and he pulled back, almost withdrawing from her.

She growled threateningly, trying to pull him back into her. When he wouldn't budge, she howled in frustration. His eyes blazing, he covered her mouth with his, reducing her howl to a moan. He resumed thrusting lazily, matching the tempo with his tongue. His hand moved to cover her breast, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the nipple. His other hand slipped down her side to stroke her thigh. His hands, his tongue, and his thrusting were all moving in synch, sending Jarelle over the edge. She tore her mouth from his and sank her teeth deep into his neck. He hissed and thrust harder, feeling her tightening around him. He could feel her nearing the climax; he knew he was close too. He growled and bit her neck, his hands sliding down and grasping her backside. With his last bit of control, he thrust so deeply into her that he lifted her off the couch. Time stood still as their thoughts, emotions, and bodies became one, losing themselves in each other.

***

Benjamin sank down onto his couch with a sigh, propping his feet on the end. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. But when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Dahi, lying in the Infirmary.

"Dax to Sisko." He sighed again and tapped his commbadge. "Go ahead Dax."

"Benjamin, I've got an update for you. I ran checks on the Medical staff, and the only people who had contact with the Sheli blood were Julian and Sedi." Even over the link, he could hear her disappointment.

"Dax, check outside the Medical staff. Maybe Bashir had someone run some spectral tests..." Benjamin started, but Jadzia interrupted him.

"Benjamin, if he wanted that done, he would have come to me." Her tone was curt. "Besides, I've already checked. No one saw that blood but them. Vicki tells me he ordered everyone to stay away from it," she added.

Benjamin closed his eyes in resignation. "All right. Thanks for your work, old man. I'm just sorry the result wasn't better. Sisko out." No sooner had he tapped the link closed than Odo opened it.

"Odo to Sisko."

He tapped it again. "Sisko here."

"Commander, can I see you in the security office? It's urgent," Odo said.

Benjamin got to his feet. "On my way. What's wrong?" he asked as he left his quarters.

"I'd rather not say over the comm line. I'll see you in a few moments. Odo out."

***

_Prophets, Julian, I have never experienced anything like that. It was incredible_ , Jarelle thought to him, looking dazed and incredibly happy.

Julian was still lying atop her, still inside her. He was panting lightly, his eyes wide with wonder. He smiled down at her, thinking, _It_ was _incredible. The closest I've ever experienced was with karimeh, but that was poor compared to this_. He gazed deeply into her eyes, kissing her softly. _I wonder how much closer we can get_.

Jarelle smiled wryly. _I don't think we_ can, _Julian. We've shared our bodies, our thoughts, our blood. There is nothing closer_ , she said, hugging him to her with her arms and legs.

_I guess not_ , he thought, suddenly saddened.

_What's wrong_? she asked him, brushing her fingers through his hair.

He shook his head slightly. _Nothing_. He tried to block his thoughts from her. _I was just thinking, we have less than a half hour before we have to be on the transport_.

_We do_? she asked, surprise in her voice. She attempted to sit up. "I have to pack. My belongings are still in my quarters. Let me up," she said, pushing at his shoulders.

With a sigh, muttering _women_ , to himself, he reluctantly withdrew and watched her walk into the bedroom in search of her clothes. With a start, he realized he still had to pack. Groaning, he got up to follow her.

***

Benjamin walked into the security office, wondering at all the activity. "Odo, did you catch the attacker?" he asked hopefully.

Odo shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Commander. We just discovered Sedi Jarelle escaped."

"Why the hell didn't someone inform security?" Benjamin exploded.

"Because security says she's still here." Odo waved at a security officer sitting down. "Commander Sisko, Lieutenant James Connelly. Report," he instructed him.

James sat straighter. "All normal last night. At 2000 I took watch. At 0134 a disturbance was reported at Quark's, and I sent O'Malley to investigate. No damage reported, no charges filed. At 1000 Ensign Rupp came to replace me."

"But what about Sedi Jarelle?" Odo asked. "Was there any problem with her last night?"

"No sir."

"And where is Sedi Jarelle now?" Odo asked.

"She's in her cell, sir," he replied confidently.

Benjamin took Odo by the arm and pulled him aside. "He really thinks she's there? But he can see she's not," Benjamin said disbelieving.

"I know. I'm afraid nothing he says can be believed. I'm recommending he be put in for psychiatric evaluation," Odo noted.

"So, he can't tell us what happened to Sedi. That still leaves the question: where is she?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out," Odo pledged as he sat down at his console.

***

_Are you nervous_? Julian squeezed Jarelle's hand as they stepped into the airlock.

_A little. But I'm returning to my home, and I have you. I'll be fine_ , Jarelle thought back, returning his grip.

_Good_. They entered the Bajoran transport, greeted by the pilot.

"Welcome aboard. And you are...?" the elderly man asked politely.

"Bashir. Julian and Jarelle Bashir," Julian filled in for him, setting down his luggage and shaking the man's hand.

"Ah, the young couple returning to Bajor, correct?" he asked, checking the manifest.

"That's correct," Jarelle confirmed, smiling up at Julian.

He gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the pilot. "When will we be departing?" he inquired as picked his luggage back up.

"Oh, shouldn't be very long now. I just have to wait for clearance, and we'll be off. Your quarters are on level 2 - that's this one - Room 3," he added with a wink.

They laughed and went down the hall, reaching their assigned quarters and locking the door behind them.

***

"I don't believe it," Odo announced, confounded. He and Benjamin were watching a security tape playing on the monitor. "Bashir came in here, picked up the guard, and walked right out of here with Sedi. I don't think we need any more proof," he added, looking to the other man.

Benjamin shook his head slowly. "If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it." He straightened. "Odo, please take Doctor Bashir into custody. Sedi apparently is with him. Consider them...dangerous," he added, hating that he had to.

"Yes sir," Odo said in a clipped voice, and signaled three of his officers to accompany him.

***

"Bajoran transport 'Ariad,' requesting permission to depart," the pilot called to OPS.

"This is OPS. You are clear for departure. See you in two weeks," Jadzia added, logging their departure time.

"Thank you much, Lieutenant. Maybe we can get together for a drink," he joked with her before closing the link and settling into half impulse.

Julian settled back on the couch, relieved they were finally on their way.

Jarelle sensed his thoughts. _Why are you thinking of her_? she demanded, walking over to him.

His eyes flew open, staring at her. _Who_? he asked, confused.

Her eyes flashed red. _Jadzia Dax. You were just thinking about her. Why_? She stopped in front of Julian, her shadow falling on his face.

His eyebrows creased together, cocking his head to the side. _I wasn't. I don't recall thinking anything. I was just...relaxing. Don't worry, I'm leaving that world behind me. My place is on Bajor, with you_. He took her hands in his, touching them to his lips.

Her eyes softened, though she still looked upset. _I'm sorry, Julian. Forgive me_ , she whispered to him, squeezing his hands.

_There is nothing to forgive. It's forgotten_. He pulled her to him, his eyes glowing brightly.

***

"Odo to Sisko."

Benjamin had just reached OPS via turbolift and tapped his commbadge. "Sisko. Did you find him?" he asked.

Odo's voice was shaking. "No sir. He's not in his quarters and his clothes are missing. There are several empty plasma containers lying around. And, we found two Bajoran uniforms stuffed into the reclaimation unit," he said, anger making his voice seem more gravely.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Dahi. One of them almost killed Dahi, the..." launching into a string of select Bajoran curses.

Benjamin understood her anger, and cursed a bit himself. "Put out a stationwide alert. I'll have Dax check the outgoing ships. Sisko out." He walked over to Jadzia, noticing her downcast expression.

"I'm sorry, Jadzia, but it looks like Bashir and Sedi have reverted back to vampires. I need you to check all the ships manifests for their names," he ordered. "I'm afraid they may have tried to leave the station."

She nodded and went to work. "Benjamin," she exclaimed. "His name appears on the 'Ariad's' manifest. Along with Sedi's. They're listed as "Julian and Jarelle Bashir," she added sadly.

"Hold that ship here. Sisko to..." He tapped his commbadge, intending to alert Odo, but Jadzia cut him off.

"Benjamin! I just gave the 'Ariad' clearance. They left five minutes ago," she said in disgust.

"Hail them," Benjamin ordered, turning to the viewscreen.

Jadzia shook her head. "No good, Benjamin. Something's jamming our signal to them."

"Can we get a message to Bajor?" he asked.

"Negative," Kira cut in from her console. "I've been trying to raise them, but I'm getting jammed. We're going to have to get them ourselves," she said as she went to the turbolift.

"I'm coming with you," Jadzia announced, getting to her feet.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Benjamin demanded as Jadzia stepped into the turbolift.

"I'm going after them. I've already dealt with Julian in this condition. I'm the most qualified," Jadzia said.

"One of them almost killed Dahi. I want whoever did it," Kira said, her eyes flashing.

Benjamin read the determined looks on their faces and relented. "Ok, but I want O'Brien with you. You may need some fancy transporting. I'll have him meet you at the Rio Grande. Good luck."

They both nodded as the turbolift sank below the floor.

***

"This is your captain speaking. We have just departed Deep Space Nine, and are on our way to Bajor. The trip will take three hours, ten minutes. Enjoy the ride."

_I already did_ , Jarelle noted, pulling on her skirt and coming up behind Julian, running her hands up his chest. He turned around, slapping her backside playfully. _Stop that_ , she thought to him, trying to look hurt.

_You liked it a few minutes ago_ , he said cheekily, nuzzling her face. _I'm hungry. Get the kit, will you_? he asked.

_Why should I get it_? she asked indignantly.

_Because you're already dressed, and by the time I got dressed, and walked into the other room, and..._ his voice trailed off as she shook her head in exasperation and walked away.

He smiled and pulled on a maroon shirt and black pants. Jarelle returned in a minute with two bottles. _Here you go_ , she said, handing one to him.

_Thank you, ma'am_. They drank together, drowning in each other's sensations.

***

"It's no good. We can't hail them. We'll have to beam over there," Jadzia said as she got out of the co-pilot's seat of the 'Rio Grande'. She reached into the Med kit she had brought on board and produced a hypospray.

"What's in that?" Kira asked as Jadzia hissed half into her neck. She did the same to herself.

"This is the antidote. If we run into..trouble, we won't be infected. And it guarantees that it will get into the intended," she added, noticing Kira's shudder.

"Chief, match their speed and trajectory, and beam myself and Major Kira on board that transport," she ordered.

"Lieutenant, it's dangerous to attempt a transport at warp. If they suddenly change speed..." Miles protested.

"Mister O'Brien, beam us over there, preferably in the cockpit," Kira ordered, her tone sharp.

"Yes, sir," he complied, turning to the console and starting the transporters.

Jadzia and Kira materialized in the cockpit, letting out their breaths. "I thought I would end up in a wall," Kira admitted.

Jadzia smiled ruefully. "So did I."

They turned to see the pilot holding a phaser on them. "What are you doing on my vessel?" he demanded. Seeing who it was, he lowered his arm. "Lieutenant? Major? Why didn't you just hail me? Not that I don't mind the company," he added, smiling.

Kira started to explain about Bashir and Sedi, but the elderly man just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. That cute couple? Vampires? Come on. Do you think I was raised by Cardassians?" he admonished.

Kira sighed. "Do you think _I_ believe this? But I've seen them with my own eyes. And even if they aren't vampires, one of them tried to kill Dahi Lavin. Do you know him?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "Dahi is hurt? And one of them did it?" His expression changed. "The are on this level, room 3."

"Thank you," Kira said, turning with Jadzia to the door.

***

"Did you want to go take a walk around the transport?" Jarelle asked out loud.

Julian looked up from the padd he held. "What? No, not right now. I'm reading up on your province. It's beautiful," he said. _But not as beautiful as you_ , he added.

She smiled at him. "I think I'll take a walk around. I'm getting stiff, lying around doing nothing," she teased, ducking at a thrown pillow and laughing. She unlocked the door and went outside. Julian resumed reading, becoming absorbed in her province's history. He heard the door open behind him. "What, back so soon?" he asked, then froze. It wasn't Jarelle he sensed entering the room.

Jadzia and Kira walked cautiously into the room. Jadzia moved in front of Julian, her shadow falling on the padd in his hand.

"Hello, Jadzia. Kira. Am I glad to see you," he said, pretending to read the padd.

"Julian, I'm afraid you'll have to come back to the station with us," Jadzia ordered, holding a phaser on him.

"I can't. If I leave, she'll know. And she'll kill me," he said hoarsely, his hands gripping the padd.

"What? Are you saying she's controlling you?" Jadzia asked, her arm lowering slightly.

He nodded. "Yes. If I try to leave her, she'll find me and kill me."

Jadzia lowered her phaser, her eyes softening. "I won't let her near you. We can protect you on the station," she insisted.

"Is that true, Kira? Will you protect me?" he asked, still not looking up.

When Kira didn't say anything, Jadzia glanced up, then down. Kira was lying to the floor, her eyes closed. She glanced to Julian, surprise and fear in her eyes. Her hand tightened around her phaser, leveling it at him again. "Julian, did you...? Is she...?" she demanded, shaking with anger.

He laughed. "No, she's not dead. I just made sure she wouldn't disturb us." He put the padd down on the couch, stood up and met her face to face. She gasped; his eyes were glowing red once again. For a fleeting instant, she returned to his office, feeling the heat coming from him, his eyes boring straight through her...

She took a step back, breathing hard. "Where's Sedi?" she asked, trying to slow her racing heart.

He shrugged, moving closer to her. "She's somewhere on the transport. You don't have to worry. I'll know when she returns," he said, his breath warm on her neck as he reached out and plucked the phaser from her hand before she knew what he was doing.

She watched it arc across the room, taking a shaky breath. She looked at him again, backing up another step. "How will you know?" she asked as he stepped closer again.

"I will know," he whispered low, catching her head in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

She struggled against him, but his grip was firm. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to look into his eyes. But against her eyelids she saw them, burning with intense passion, directed at her. She gasped, her eyes flying open in fear. "How did you...mmph..."

His mouth on hers muffled her words, his tongue driving against her lips, demanding to be let in. She pounded on his chest, pushed against his arms, but nothing affected him. He was intent on her mouth, his tongue coaxing hers into play. She bit it, tasting blood.

He jerked back, his hand over his mouth to catch the blood. "That wasn't very nice. If I'd known you liked blood, I could have saved us a lot of trouble," he told her, licking his hand.

_Julian, what happened? I felt hurt_ , Jarelle called to him, her voice thick with concern.

_Nothing. I was just cutting some meat, and cut myself. I am fine_ , he sent her reassuringly.

_Do you need me_? she asked.

_No, I'm fine. It's not bad, and I am a doctor_ , he teased.

_Ok_ , doctor, she said. He could feel her amusement, then blocked her from his thoughts again. He looked up to see Jadzia edging her way over to where the phaser lay on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that, Jadzia. I can beat you to it and snap your neck in the same instant," he called, halting her in her tracks.

She swallowed hard, not sure who or what this was in front of her, but it wasn't Julian. She blinked, and he was in front of her once again. She drew her breath quickly, startled at his sudden movement. Her hands started to shake as she realized there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He stood there, just watching her for a few minutes until she calmed down. His eyes still glowed brightly, but he smiled his old smile at her. "I've waited a long time for this, Jadzia. I don't want you to hate me. But I will have you," he stated simply, like he was discussing the latest issue of the Medical Journal with her.

She tensed as his hand began caressing her cheek. It was warm against her skin; the heat quickly spread throughout her body. His other hand snaked around her waist, gently pulling her closer until their hips touched.

His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, holding her head steady as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She lost herself in them; letting herself be pulled into them. "Yes," he whispered sensually, his lips moving closer to hers.

He kissed her softly, closing his eyes and drinking in her scent. She sighed, her lips parting for him, her tongue darting out to meet his. He moaned lightly, his tongue teasing hers, driving deep into her mouth.

Her eyes closed as passion overwhelmed her. Her arms curled around him, hugging him tightly against her. Her hands became restless; wandering over his back, through his hair, along his shoulders, until they found something to grab onto. She cupped his backside, squeezing gently.

He growled deep in his throat, both his hands moving to her backside, grasping her firmly and grinding his hips into hers. She moaned deliciously against his mouth, her le g sliding around his, brushing her hips back and forth against him.

He groaned with desire; his heart thundering in his chest. He rumbled low, grabbing the back of her uniform and ripping it. She helped him push it off her shoulders, then yanked at his shirt. With hands too fast to see, his clothes curled up on the floor, hers following quickly. He was back in her arms in seconds.

They both shuddered with desire at the sudden contact of flesh on flesh. Their mouths met again, hot and demanding. She curled her leg around his, her arms tightening around his neck. He backed her up until he felt the wall against his arms, then cupped her backside. She gasped, then moaned as he lifted her up, settling her down on him. She wrapped her legs around him, steadying herself as he began thrusting urgently.

She delved deeper into his mouth, matching his thrusts with her tongue. He groaned against her, twisting his hips sharply in retaliation. She whimpered and pulled back, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Her hair splayed over his shoulder as she buried her head in his neck, delighting in the deep rumblings he made, in tune with his thrustings.

He was gaining momentum, touching her more deeply than anyone ever had. He was panting from exertion, his fingers white from their grip on her backside. He felt her start to tighten around him, her nails digging into his back. Then he felt her bite his shoulder, and it inflamed him. His eyes snapped open, burning wild with desire. He plunged his teeth deep into her neck as he plunged deep into her, her muffled cry mingling with his.

His knees gave out and they slipped to the floor, Julian landing with a thud and a groan on his back; Jadzia rolling a few feet away from him, both panting heavily.

After a few minutes, Julian asked, "Are you ok, Jadzia?" his voice filled with concern.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "Just tired," she muttered.

"I know," he laughed shortly, "so am I. Oh God," he said suddenly, reaching for his shirt.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded, sitting up with a grunt.

His head popped through his shirt. "Get dressed. Jarelle is coming back. We can't let her find us like this."

She didn't have to be told why. She found her clothes and pulled the turtleneck on, wincing in pain. She felt her neck, surprised at the blood. She glanced to Julian, but he was intent on finding his shoes. She shook her head and picked up her jumpsuit with worry. "Julian, the back's ripped on my jumpsuit. She'll see it," she said as she pulled it on. He put on his other shoe and went to inspect it.

"If you keep your back to her, she won't notice." He glanced around, his eyes lighting on the phaser. "And if she does, shoot her with this," he instructed as he bent down to pick it up, holding it out to her.

Jadzia reached her hand tentatively for it, still wary of Julian. As her fingers closed around it, he leaned forward suddenly, giving her a quick kiss.

Before she could react, he moved over to Kira, bending over her. "I'll wake her up. She'll be surprised, so get ready. It will also summon Jarelle," he warned.

Jadzia nodded, walking over to the door. Julian knelt down, touching his lips to Kira's. She stirred beneath him, slowly becoming aware of his touch. Her arms came up and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He broke away, glancing to Jadzia. "She's awake," he said, breathlessly.

"Did you have to wake her up like that?" Jadzia asked, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"It was the surest was to ensure this. Kira?" he said, shaking her slightly. She smiled and opened her eyes. They narrowed furiously as they focused on Julian. She grabbed his arm and flipped him into the wall, retrieving her phaser and backing up to Jadzia.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

"Later Kira," Jadzia said as Julian hissed at them, baring his teeth.

_Jarelle, I need help. Kira and Dax are in our quarters_ , he sent to her urgently, making sure to send a mix of emotions as well.

_Julian? I'm coming_ , she vowed.

He hissed at Jadzia, his eyes narrowing slightly. She nodded curtly. "Jarelle's on her way, Kira. Get ready," she told her, moving to cover Julian.

"What? How do you know?" Kira tried to ask, but a glare from Jadzia cut off her questions. "Ok. I'll cover the door."

They waited less than a minute before the door opened and Jarelle stormed in, eyes blazing. Kira fired, hitting her in the side but not slowing her down.

She turned her head to consider her, snarling. "That thing cannot hurt me," she hissed. She whipped her head toward Julian, sensing his sudden stab of pain.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded, moving to kneel by his side. _What's wrong_? she asked hysterically as he began shaking in her arms.

_I don't...know...Jadzia..._ he broke off as a wave of pain coursed through him.

She growled as she felt it cut through her. She rose slowly, glaring threateningly at Jadzia. She shook with rage, her hands clenched at her sides. "What did you do to him?" she demanded, wincing at the pain he was sending her.

"I injected him with the antidote. Hopefully, it will cure him this time," she said coolly, watching Jarelle become even more incensed.

"What?" she asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing and taking a step.

Jadzia fired, striking Jarelle in the chest. She staggered back, catching herself before she fell on Julian. _Why did that effect me? Julian? Julian!_ she cried, not hearing an answer. She fell to her knees, touching his face carefully.

She glared up at Jadzia, her eyes flashing. "I can't hear him anymore! You bitch!" she cried, lunging at her, fangs extended.

Before she reached her, she was caught by two phaser beams. One hit her squarely in the chest, the other her side. She staggered to her left, panting heavily, but continued toward Jadzia.

Kira raised the setting on her phaser and fired again, letting the beam continue until it drove Jarelle against the wall.

Jarelle fell to the floor, pain contorting her face. She howled in agony, Julian joining in. Kira and Jadzia cringed as their volume increased. Julian's howling died down as he faded to unconsciousness. Jarelle's howling changed from pain to fury, hoisting herself up on all fours and crawling toward Jadzia.

Jadzia aimed her phaser and fired, cutting Jarelle's deep throated anguish off in mid-howl. She collapsed on the floor, her breathing raspy. She drew a quivering breath, then was silent.

Kira walked over to Jadzia, placing her hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Jadzia stared down at Jarelle, finally lowering her arm and taking a deep breath.

"Jadzia, your neck!" Kira exclaimed, noticing the blood soaked turtleneck for the first time. "And your uniform..."

"I said Julian received the antidote. I didn't say how," Jadzia answered quietly, her glare indicating she didn't want to discuss it.

"I see," Kira said, not sure she did want to know. "Does this mean Bashir is cured?" she asked, her gaze finally traveling to where he had lapsed into unconsciousness.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Jadzia said softly, her eyes turning to Julian. He looked so peaceful now, she couldn't believe that he changed so radically. But touching her neck, she knew he had.

Kira was watching Julian and didn't see Jadzia's eyes well with tears. "How did you know Jarelle would show up when she did? And what happened to me? Why was Bashir hovering over me when I woke up? And I had the strangest dream..." she finally looked up, startled to see Jadzia's face. "Jadzia?"

She just shook her head silently and went to gather Julian's and Jarelle's belongings.

***

Julian was flying. He swooped down, then up into the highest reaches of DS9, hiding in the shadows. The feeling of weightlessness was exhilarating; he jumped down, floating slowly to the floor. His feet touched the floor in front of his quarters. He touched his door open, then stepped inside. He couldn't see anything; the room was dark. "Lights," he called, but nothing happened. "Hello?" he called softly, then heard a noise in his bedroom. He went to the doorway, seeing a lump under his covers. He smiled and went to see who it was. He pulled the sheet down, and his face stared back at him, the eyes glowing brightly, fangs hissing.

Julian gasped, backing away. A hand on his shoulder stopped him; held him down. _Down_? he thought. "Let me go," he asked, and the hand disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Jadzia's smile. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. He glanced around, recognizing Kira, Benjamin, Miles, and Odo, all gathered around him. _It was a just a dream_ , he thought, relieved. "Hello. What's happened?" he asked, confused. He looked around, noting he was on a biobed in the Infirmary.

Jadzia glanced quickly to the others, then asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember that damned dream I've been having for 2 weeks. It's so real...," he drifted off as the details left him once again. He blinked a few times, thinking. "I remember going to the Replimat for lunch with Garak, then coming back here to finish some work. Why?" he asked, growing uneasy.

"Julian, do you remember going on board a Sheli freighter?" Benjamin interjected, studiously ignoring his questions.

"Yes. Dax and I found a few containers of blood. I brought them back here. I asked Sedi to run some tests, and..." Julian's voice drifted off, his face one of concentration. "I don't remember. What's happened?" he asked again.

"When was the last time you saw Dahi Lavin?" Odo asked.

"Dahi? Um, last night, around 1400. Why? What's happened to him?" he demanded, sitting up and noticing Dahi lying on the next biobed. Benjamin and Miles had to hold him back. "My God, he's hurt. You've got to let me help him," he pleaded, looking at them both as if they'd gone crazy.

"Doctor, you've already helped him. Two days ago." Benjamin's statement had the intended effect. Julian stopped struggling, his jaw almost hitting the floor. He stared at him incomprehensibly. "I did? Two days ago? That's not possible," he said quietly, his eyes flicking across everyone's face in turn. "Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Odo looked about ready to speak, but Benjamin held up a hand. "I'd rather not get into the whole sordid mess right now. If you remember anything, fine. If not, it's best you don't know."

Julian's face was a mix of emotions: confusion, hurt, worry, and anger. "Can I check on Dahi then, since I've already worked on him?" he asked. Benjamin nodded, and he slid off the bed, Jadzia and Odo parting so he could walk through. They all watched him check on Dahi, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"If he doesn't remember, why should we tell him everything?" Jadzia asked, concerned, and a bit relieved.

"I'm ready to agree with you, Dax," Benjamin answered. "But we'll have to explain about Sedi, as well as Dahi," he reminded her.

"I still need to know who attacked Dahi," Odo interjected.

"But if he doesn't remember, what good will it do to tell him about Sedi?" Kira asked. "And if he doesn't remember, you're not going to find out who hurt Dahi," she answered Odo.

"But _how_ are we going to explain Sedi?" Jadzia wanted to know. "And he helped us catch her, so I doubt he was the attacker," she said to Odo.

"Lieutenant, we have no idea what went on. If he doesn't remember, so be it. But Dahi may remember, and if he does..." Odo's voice trailed off.

"We'll have to wait and see with Dahi," Benjamin said to Odo. "I'll tell Bashir as much as I think necessary if he has questions. No one else is to discuss any of this with Bashir, understand?" he ordered, noting the slight nods from each of his officers. He nodded in return, and everyone left but Jadzia.

Julian returned to her side, asking, "Where are they going?"

"They have to return to duty. They were just waiting for you to wake up. We've been worried about you," she said, touching his arm lightly.

His eyebrows raised at her touch, and he smiled. "Worried about me? And here I thought you all just wanted to see me in this gown," he joked, making a hideous face.

Jadzia laughed, relieved that he was back to normal. She cleared her throat. "Uh, Julian, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, Jadzia," he declared, happy she would ask him.

She started fidgeting, staring at the floor. "Uh, could you take a look at my neck? And back? I..." she was saying, when Julian's hands pulled down her collar.

His eyes widened when he saw the teeth marks, but he held his tongue. "Can you repair the damage?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She raised her eyes to meet his, seeing his concern reflected there.

"It shouldn't take a moment." He reached for the regenerator and set to work. Several minutes later, Jadzia raised her hand to her neck, relieved to feel the marks gone.

"Thank you, Julian," she said, and made a move to leave.

He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What about your back?" he asked. He was surprised to see a flush spread up her neck, coloring her cheeks.

"Ah, that's ok, Julian. It's not really that bad. I'll see you later." She tried to leave, but he held her shoulder firm.

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't bothering you," he told her, "Now, go in there and change into a gown. We can be twins," he joked, hoping to put her at ease. He had never seen her this flustered before, and it unnerved him. She obeyed him reluctantly, returning shortly in the gown. He indicated she should lie down on the biobed, and opened the back. His eyes bugged.

"How did...how did this happen?" he asked as professionally as he could. He started running the regenerator over her back, wondering where he had seen marks like that before. They looked vaguely familiar.

She cleared her throat, wondering what to tell him. "I...ah...was working out in one of Quark's Holosuites, and...an Andorian wrestler threw me onto a..."

"Jadzia." Julian cut her off, knowing she was lying, and suddenly realizing why. He had finally placed the marks. He had seen them when he was a Med student, treating the late night injuries of reckless lovers. "You don't have to explain anything. I'm just the doctor; I don't have to know how it happened. I just have to know how to treat it," he said quietly, disheartened.

"Thank you, Julian," she said, a strange note in her voice. She wondered if that meant he remembered, or he had seen it before. She peeked at his face, set in concentration. The tension went out of her as she recognized the look in his eyes: dejection.

He finished, and she went to dress. He felt silly in the gown and looked around for his uniform. When he couldn't locate it, he went for the spare he kept in his office, wondering who it was that had had that tryst with Jadzia. _Lucky guy_ , Julian thought sourly to himself as he removed the gown and started to dress. He halted when he noticed the scratch marks all over his chest. He went to the bathroom, running his hand along the teeth marks on his neck and shoulder, his eyes widening at his reflection. He turned sideways, astonished at the numerous nail marks covering his back. "Nah," he said shaking his head. "Couldn't have been me. I would _remember_ ," he told his reflection. It seemed to agree with him, so he finished getting dressed and returned to duty.

Jadzia was waiting for him outside. "Jadzia," he said, surprised. "I thought you'd left. Was there...something else?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

She was staring at him, a smile teasing her mouth. "Yes. There was something else. How would you like to have dinner tonight? In my quarters?" she asked silkily.

He blinked. "I..I..I'd love to," he stammered, then realized why she asked him. _Out of gratitude_ , he said to himself disgustedly.

Her smiled widened, a glint of anticipation in her eyes. "Wonderful. Be there around 1900, and, could you wear your maroon shirt? It really brings out the color in your eyes," she said.

She left Julian standing in the Infirmary, a confused expression on his face. He stared at the door, wondering why an image of Ishtar suddenly popped into his head. He shrugged and went back to his patient, whistling.

THE END


End file.
